Reunited
by Yueitchi
Summary: BouxKanon. It has been two years since Bou left Anitc Cafe. Kanon can't seem to get his mind off the blonde human incarnation of cuteness and is beginning to realize why that is. Rated M for future YAOI naughtiness. Miyavi included in later chapters.
1. Reunited

**Title: Reunited**

**Band(s): Antic Cafe**

**Main Characters: Kanon, Bou**

**Pairings: BouxKanon**

**Summary: It has been two years since Bou left Anitc Cafe. Kanon can't seem to get his mind off of him and is beginning to have these hateful feelings and thoughts towards Takuya and Yuki. Mostly written in Kanon's POV but will probably be written in Bou's POV in other chapters.**

**Credits: I have to give credit to my wonderful, beloved Mikaela-senpai (Mikaele Mae)! She gave me some ideas and helped me get the story started. Sankyuu~ Mikaela-senpai!**

**A/N: This is my first actual pairing story so I'm a little nervous about it. Please be kind and enjoy...I hope.**

**

* * *

**

**Reunited**

It had been two years since he had left. Within those years we kept in touch with each other but only through phone. It was nice hearing his voice every two weeks. But I couldn't help but think that it wasn't enough. That I wanted to see his face, wrap my arms around his body and hug him. I needed him in that way. And so, one day, during our daily contact routine, I told him my wish...well, sort of.

_'He hasn't called...'_ Kanon thought to himself as he paced back and forth in the living room close to the phone. _'Maybe something happened? Or maybe...he forgot about me.' _This sudden thought halted Kanon in his impulsive pacing. He stood silently for a minute or so and then shook his head. "No, Kanon! He doesn't call just once and your first thought is that he has forgotten about you? Pull yourself together, Kanon! Quit being so insecure!" Kanon reassured himself nodding his head once.

(Yue: It's hard for me to imagine Kanon talking to himself to cheer himself up....oh well.)

_'Maybe I should call him. Just...Just to check in on him. Besides. He's the one always calling me. I should initiate the call for a change...right?' _Kanon reached for the phone but jerked it away startled by the phone the second it rang. Kanon moved his hand back to the phone and picked it up.

"H-Hello?" Kanon answered holding the phone with both hands.

"Hey, Kanon! Sorry it took so long to call." the human incarnation of cuteness apoligized.

"Oh. Were you supposed to call me today? It must have slipped my mind." Kanon lied through the phone.

"Oh. Well how have you been? I don't imagine that anything happened over the past two weeks."

"No. Nothings happened. And I've been fine thank you...but..." Kanon paused not sure of whether he should say what was on his mind or not.

"But what? Is something wrong? Is Teruki being mean to you?" Bou questioned.

"N-No. Teruki is being a good boy." Kanon said earning a laugh from Bou.

"Okay. Well, then, what's wrong?" Bou asked again after being released from his suspiciouns.

"It's just....I want...I want to see you, Bou. Talking with you over the phone is nice and all. I enjoy this time but...I want to see you." Kanon confessed his face turning a shade of red.

"Oh." was all Bou could say at first. "Listen, Kanon. I understand what you mean. I want to see you too, but were both pretty busy. I don't think there would be time in our schedules for us to--"I know, I know." Kanon interrupted. "I just thought I'd let you know how I felt. I miss you. Or rather, I miss you being at my side."

"...Kanon? Are you crying?"

"N-No. Something just got in my eye. I'm trying to take it out." he lied again. He was crying. He wanted to see Bou and his smiling face and maybe hold him for a while.

"Hmmm....well, listen. I have to go now. Be strong and work hard okay? I'll do the same. And don't worry okay. If fate allows it, we'll bump into each other one day. And if we do I'll treat you to whatever you want. How's that sound?" Bou offered attempting to lift Kanon's spirits up.

"I hope so. That sounds nice." Kanon said tears no longer falling thanks to Bou.

"Did I hear a smile?" Bou giggled joking with Kanon.

"Good bye, Bou." Kanon laughed.

"All right. Bye."

With those last few exchange of words, the conversation ended. I sighed, relieved that Bou hadn't really forgotten about me. In fact, I don't know why I had worried in the first place. "I hope I do get see him. I hope fate lets me see him." I mumbled and shortly after I yawned. It was getting late. In fact it was already eleven PM. I had practice tomorrow morning and Teruki wouldn't be very pleased if I was sleep deprived. I walked to my bedroom and settled myself into bed after changing into pajamas. That night I dreamt something. I don't know where it was, but in a strange place Bou and were laughing and walking together...hand in hand.

The next day I awoke early. I was in a particurally good mood this morning because of my wonderful dream. Bou was always the one to keep a smile on my face. Back then, on days when I came to practice in a bad mood, I would leave with a smile on my face all due to Bou. I locked the door to my apartment and walked to the recording studio. Today, I was the first one there. All the instruments were set up. My bass wasn't far from Takuya's guitar and Teruki's drum set was placed not too far from Yuki's keyboard.

(Yue: Bleh. Yuki. Just including his name in the band ticks me off a bit.)

I grabbed my bass. I might as well do a little solo practice while I'm here. I began to play my part to Bonds Kizuna, a song Bou and I use to play together back to back in the center of the stage. I was always happy to see Bou's smile when our eyes met on stage. I always wanted to be with him. When he first told me he was going to quit, I was in shock and couldn't agree with him and I could only think on it with opposal. All of these memories coming back into my mind brought to tears to my eyes. I would have let myself cry had Teruki and the others not entered.

"Oh! Kanon, how long have you been here?" Miku asked cheerfull and smiling walking behind Teruki and Takuya.

"I only got here just a while ago." I answered returning his smile.

"Were you going to play?" Teruki asked pointing out the bass I had strapped on.

"Oh. Um, no. I wasn't playing anything just yet. Um...I strapped it on just as you had walked in." I lied. I could have told them the truth. I could have told them I was playing Bonds Kizuna. It didn't really matter. We continued to play the song even after Bou had left. Now, we played it with Takuya and Yuki. In a way, it sort of ticked me off. It was the song we played at Bou's last live. After Bou had left, I figured the song would never be played live again. I thought the song was special bond between only us four, Miku, Teruki, Bou and myself. I was surprised to see that the song was on the list for our first live with the new members. Miku had changed the song a bit by adding keyboard to it. It upset me but I decided to keep silent.

"Well, since were all here, let's practice." Teruki said as he took his place at his drum set. Miku walked over to the microphone and Takuya and Yuki took their places as well. The first song we played was Kiss. Hours passed and we practiced at least eight more songs. Some were ones we had once played with Bou but were changed a bit by adding keyboard. Did we really even need a keyboardist!? Takuya. Teruki had introduced him to me and had said he was going to be our new guitarist. Bou's replacement. He had said he was Bou's replacement. I simply nodded my head and introduced myself to Takuya that day. But inside my heart, I was telling myself that he wasn't replacing Bou. He was filling in for him. Bou can never be replaced. Never. These thoughts ran through my head but were interrupted when I heard someone shout.

"Kanon! What's up with that bass!?" Teruki yelled from his drum set.

"Ah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I apoligized and adjusted the bass strap around my shoulder.

"Hey, Teruki. He's probably tired. I know I am. Let's call it quits for today." Miku said stepping away from the microphone.

"Hnh. Fine, all right. Head home everyone. Were done for today." the drummer said as he stood up from the chair. I removed my bass and stretched my arms and fingers. We had not stopped once during the practice. We practically just ran through a of list songs without break. I had only just walked out of the studio when someone called out my name.

"Kanon!" Yuki called as he approuched me. Takuya wasn't far behind him.

"Hey, Yuki. What's up." I said casually.

"Takuya and I decided to go out for some drinks. Want to come with?" the man in the curled wig asked.

I looked at Yuki and then Takuya. "Nah. No thanks. I'm pretty tired so I want to go straight home. Thanks for offering though." I smiled. I thought Takuya didn't drink...

"Oh, well that's okay. You do look pretty tired." Takuya nodded. I simply nodded my head back and waved good bye to the both of them. I began to walk home when something caught my eye. I wasn't sure if was my imagination but I thought I saw someone with blond pig-tails inside a cafe. Out of impulse I went inside searching for the person. For a split second I saw the blond again and headed toward its direction. I grabbed the blond's shoulder and the body turned around quickly in surprise. It wasn't who thought it was. It couldn't have been. He was somewhere else outside of this city. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." I apoligized and let the person go. She looked at me strangley and walked away. Quite quickly if I may add. She probably thought I was pervert. I walked out of the cafe. Now I was sad. I thought I would see him. I thought it was him in the cafe. Bou. I really wanted to see him but I couldn't. And I would have to wait another two weeks before I would hear his voice or his laugh again over the phone.

I finally made it home. I dropped my aparment keys on the end table at the enterance and threw myself onto the couch. Since I wasn't doing anything I decided to sleep right there on the couch. I was too tired to drag my body to bed. I was finally beginning to drift into dream land when the phone began to ring. It surprised me and snapped me out of my drowsiness. I got up and walked over to the phone.

"Hello, this is Kanon."

"Heh. I know that. No need to say it." I heard a giggle. A very familiar giggle.

"Bou? Is that you?"

"Mhmm." was all he answered.

"Um, why are you calling? I thought we talked every two weeks. Or so we agreed."

"I know. I just wanted to hear your voice. You sound tired."

"Yeah. Teruki made us practice without any stops." I said bluntly and then heard a cute, amused laugh.

"Heh. Yeah, I remember those. You and I would fall asleep right on after he let us take a break." Bou said bringing back some precious memories.

"Yeah. You would fall asleep and use my lap as a pillow even though I told you not to."

"Eh? Why not? You're so comfortable there's no way I'd honor your request. And you liked it, admit it. You would begin to stoke my hair not long after."

"Well yeah. I had nothing better to do. Plus, for some reason, it helped me fall to sleep."

"It helped me too. It was very soothing." Bou admitted.

"Well I'm glad I could help you." I said with yawn.

"Hm, well, you sound very tired. I should let you get some rest. Sorry for calling you so unexpectedly. I know it was stupid my reason for calling."

"Oh, no. It wasn't stupid, Bou. I was longing to hear your voice too." I said without thinking.

"Eh? Really? That makes me happy to know you're thinking of me. I'm always thinking of you."

"Bou I--"Along with Miku and Teruki. Oh sorry. What were you going to say, Kanon?" Bou apoligized after interrupting Kanon.

"Bou, I...I...I need to get some sleep." That was not what I wanted to say. But...what did I want to say?

"Ah, yes. Sorry. I'll leave you to your slumber. Byebye!" Bou hung up without waiting for a response. I stood there holding the phone even after Bou had gotten off the line. What was it that I wanted to say to him? There was something inside of me, something that I felt towards Bou. Something that I had always felt towards Bou but had ignored it until now. Bou was my best friend. That's why loved and needed hime so much...right? I would have to sleep on it. That night I had that dream again. The dream where Bou and I laughed walking hand in hand in that strange place.

Another day, another morning. We weren't going to have to practice today. At least, that was the plan until Teruki called and said we needed to get together for a surprise practice. I didn't argue. There was no point in trying to argue with Teruki. I walked over to the same studio as yesterday. Teruki and Miku were already there. As I entered the studio, I said something unexpected that surprised not only Miku and Teruki, but myself as well.

"Huh? Bou isn't here yet?" I said that without thinking and after realizing it I looked at Miku and Teruki who, to no surprise, looked shocked. Bou wasn't here yet and he was never going to be. He was gone.

"I'm sorry." I apoligized quickly. "I wasn't thinking very much, I'm still a little tired from this morning. I had trouble getting up after Teruki had called in with his surprise." I tried to explain though I know my excuse wasn't very good. Teruki and Miku looked at the floor. Bou was a taboo word. _'Great. I just got them depressed.'_ I thought. The three of us, even after these two years, were still not over the fact that Bou left the band. Miku was probably the one who needed the most healing...or was he? "I'm really sorry guys. Really, truly, I am." I apoligized again and bowed.

"It's...okay, Kanon. It slipped." Miku said giving me smile though I know he was really upset.

"Um...when are Takuya and Yuki going to get here?" I asked trying to change the subject and get Bou off both Miku and Teruki's mind. It worked.

"I left them both messages on their house phones." Miku said taking a seat on the couch.

"And I sent the both of them a text message just in case they didn't get Miku's voice message." Teruki said. He always had a back up plan. "They're probably on their way here by now." he added.

Teruki was wrong. We had waited three hours for Takuya and Yuki to arrive at the studio. "Where are those guys!?" Teruki said as he punched in yet his eighth text message to the guitarist and keyboardist.

"They didn't get any of our messages? Not even my voice message?" Miku said as he began to squirm on the couch. Then I rememberd something.

"Hey, you two. Now that I remember, Yuki said that he and Takuya were going out for drinks yesterday. Right after practice in fact. Maybe they got really drunk and their passed out. If they are, you can't really blame them for doing so. The four of us didn't think there would be practice today." I laughed imagining a passed out Takuya and Yuki.

"It's true!" Miku shouted. "See? This is why we don't have unexpected practices, Teru."

"Fine. That probably is the case between those two. Okay. Let's head home or something. There will be no practice today." Teruki sighed and stepped away from the drum set. The three of us walked out of the studio and said our good byes. This time I didn't go straight home. I decided to go to the cafe from yesterday. It was a bookstore too so I grabbed something to read as I took a seat. I wasn't particurlly interested in what I was reading. I was just giving myself something to do because I didn't really want to go home. In fact, I was glad I didn't go straight home because what I had longed for entered the cafe. And this time it really was him. _'What is he doing here? Doesn't he live out of town? What does he need inside a bookstore? I never thought I'd see Bou inside a bookstore. Oh, but it's a cafe as well. He's probably here to buy some sweets. But why here? He lives outside of this city right?' _All of those thoughts and questions would be answered as I approuched him. My Bou.

"Bou!" I called out to him. He looked my way but to my surprise he didn't squeel, smile, jump up and down and then run my way. Instead he raised a blond eyebrow and walked over to the cafe. I was confused. Didn't he see me? I abandoned my seat and uninteresting book and followed.

"Bou." I said again placing a hand on his shoulder. He slapped my hand away.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Are you a stalker? A pervert?" Bou asked as he got into what looked as a defensive position.

"Bou? Bou it's me. Kanon." I answered hoping that he would believe me.

"Kanon?" he looked at me puzzled and seconds later showed his sweet smile. "Kanon! I'm so sorry! I didn't recognize you. You look different." he laughed as he explained his mistake.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm just glad you recognized me." I smiled a big smile. Bou was here right in front of me. The Bou that wore the skirts and girly shirts with the cute pig-tails. But why he was here I still didn't know. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Oh, I'm just in this town for various reasons which I can explain later. I didn't expect to run into you. I'm so happy." he said wrapping his arms around me and I happily wrapped mine around him. People were staring but I didn't care. Right now all I could care and think about was Bou. "Hey, do you have any money on you?" he asked his our arms still locked in a hug as he looked at me. "I came in here to buy something to eat but after looking at the prices...I can't afford what they have." Sweet, innocent, spoiled Bou. It was this Bou that got cake, ice cream and other sweets when I had more money. It was this Bou that got shoes and skirts when he forgot his wallet in the hotel. My Bou. "I'm sorry, Bou. I don't have any cash with me today." I answered and after hearing that he pouted that cute little pout of his. His stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms. He looked adorable and his lips...they looked soft. "But, listen, Bou. If you're hungry, I can take you to my place. I have some food that you might like." Bou's face lit up hearing that and he nodded. "Okay! We'll go to your place. The food better be yummy, Kanon, because I'm starving." he said taking my hand. His hands were soft and warm.

We arrived at my apartment in no time. Bou entered and made himself at home without me saying a word. He sat on my couch and made himself comfortable swaying his feet back and forth. He was wearing some pink loose socks and it fit Bou's image perfectly. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a small cake just enough for two people. I had bought the cake for apparent reason while grocery shopping the other day. I cut the cake in half and placed it on a plate. I walked back into the living room handing it to Bou who smiled. "Thank you, Kanon! I'm so glad we ran into each other." he smiled as he dug his fork into the cake and brought up to his mouth. "It's delicous." he added after swallowing. I watched Bou eat his cake. I had not touched mine even once. I watched him until his was nearly done with his slice. He then looked at me and said, "You're so quiet, Kanon. Well, that's not really a surprise. That's one thing about you that hasn't changed. And all you've been doing is staring at me while I eat. Am I that amusing?" he asked sounding somewhat offended. So he noticed I was staring at him, huh?

"No. No, Bou that's not it. It's just..." I tried looking for an excuse. "Are you wearing lipstick?" I pointed out. It was a very lame excuse.

"Hm? No. It's chapstick. And even if I was wearing lipstick, what's the big deal? You've seen me wear it before." he asked looking a bit confused.

"Oh, um. It's just been a long time." I said taking it as a good explanation.

"I see. It's cherry flavored." Bou said kind of out of no where.

"Excuse me?"

"My chapstick. It's cherry flavored." he smiled.

"Cherry flavored? That's...interesting I guess."

"...Do you want to taste it?" Bou asked me scooting closer to me before I could give him answer.

"Um, I'm sorry. What did you say?" I asked and then Bou pinned me down on the couch.

"I asked if you wanted to taste it." Bou repeated leaning in closer to Kanon. Kanon didn't answer but instead grabbed a handful of the back Bou's hair and pulled him into a kiss. Kanon pushed Bou off his own body without breaking the kiss. Bou wrapped his arm around Kanon's neck and Kanon responded by bringing Bou on to his lap. Their bodies were close up against each other now, and the kiss got more passionate. Kanon licked at Bou's lips, tasting the cherry chapstick, asking for entry. The blond hesitated at first but accepted and parted his lips. Not a moment later did the bassist's tongue shoot into Bou's mouth, anxious and wanting. Bou let out a moan, and Kanon couldn't help but smile, and think that his beautiful, blond guitarist tasted sweet like strawberries inside. On the outside, he tasted like cherries.

Kanon roamed around in his mouth. Bou exchanged the gesture with a sensual dance around the other's tongue. Their tongues moved in perfect form, rhythmically massaging as their bodies expelled any empty space between them. After another minute, and a couple of excited moans from Bou here and there, they broke off the kiss, Bou playfully biting on the other's lower lip making Kanon briefly let out a moan of his own. Bou laughed and then spoke. "I asked if you wanted to taste the chapstick. Not my mouth." he teased pushing Kanon's arm. "You started it! Asking me such a thing and then pushing me down." Kanon counter attacked. "Hey. It's a little hot in here. Want go outside for a walk?" Bou asked as he stood up from the couch. Kanon nodded and took Bou's hand as they walked out of his apartment. "But you know, I think it was you who started it." Bou said squeezing Kanon's hand playfully. "No. You're the one that let me inside." was the only come back Kanon could think of.

"But you're the one that asked for entry." Bou laughed and so did Kanon. They walked hand in hand to God knows where. It didn't matter though. They were together and they were smiling and laughing walking through a strange place. After his reunification with Bou, Kanon went home and headed straight to bed. That night, after tasting Bou's cherry chapstick once more before he went home, Kanon had a passionate dream. In that dream, he and Bou made love.

* * *

**Well~? What do you think? Was it bad? This is my first pairing thing so I wasn't too confident about it. Should I continue it or should I just leave it as a one shot? Please review. You critisms improve my writing much. Arigato gozaimasu~! ^^**


	2. Fetish

**Title: Reunited**

**Band(s): Antic Cafe, the GazettE**

**Main Characters: Kanon, Bou**

**Pairings: BouxKanon**

**Summary: It has been two years since Bou left Anitc Cafe. Kanon can't seem to get his mind off of him and is beginning to have these hateful feelings and thoughts towards Takuya and Yuki. Mostly written in Kanon's POV but will probably be written in Bou's POV in other chapters.**

**Credits: I have to give credit to my wonderful, beloved Mikaela-senpai (Mikaele Mae)! She gave me some ideas and helped me get the story started. Sankyuu~ Mikaela-senpai! X3**

**A/N: I've cleared a few things up about Bou in this chapter. **

* * *

Fetish

**Bou's POV**

Since my departure of Antic Cafe, I have heard many interesting and amusing rumors as to why I left. I never fully explained my reason for leaving the band to my Cafekkos so it was pretty understandable the things that started. I had heard that someone said that I left because of school. School? I'm sorry, but I was long done with school ages ago. Another I heard was because of family. My father was sick or something and I had to leave. Not true. Another one that was related to my family was because they had moved. Moved? I don't think anyone would quit a successful band just because his mother and father moved away. I didn't live with them during my time with Antic Cafe so why would I move away with them? And here's one really interesting and extremely amusing rumor I heard about myself. I left because I wanted a sex change. What a laugh right? All of those were not true. I knew something like rumors would happen when I left, but I payed it no mind. I left because there had been something that I wanted to challenge for a while now and I had been suppressing it as it kept growing and growing inside my heart.

It was two years since I left on my journey away from Antic Cafe. And get this. While I was on my journey, I had a run-in. Just yesterday I was reunited with my best friend, Kanon. Yes, we had been keeping in touch with each other, but I wanted to see him personally. And when I finally did after these two years, I could feel nothing but joy. He took me to his apartment, he moved out of his old one it seemed, and fed me some delicous cake. I couldn't help but notice that he was staring at me. He said it was because I was wearing lipstick, actually it was chapstick, but I could tell that he was looking for answer to hide his real reason. Soon after he had pressed his lips against mine. Not his fault. I provoked him after all. We took a walk with no destination and when he said it was getting late and that he had to go home, he kissed me once more. I figured he was going to ask me out that day, but to him it was just innocence I guess or something along the lines of "Best friends with benefits."

Kanon doesn't know this, I have not told him yet, but I haved moved into his town. He'll be happy once I tell him right? And get this. I'm going to be his downstairs neighbor! Exciting~! I found this out when he took me to his apartment. It was in the same building I was moving into but a floor lower. I can't wait to tell Kanon. Now he and I can see each other and spend lots of time together. Just like the old days! Right? So I'm going to surprise him. I'm going to move in two weeks. I still need to finish packing my things. Wait for me, Kanon.

**Kanon's POV (sort of)**

Last night was a great night. I had seen my Bou and I had a wonderful yet passionate dream. Today we had practice. Teruki had finally gotten a hold of Takuya and Yuki who got a long, good lecture from our drummer. After all the "excitment", we began to practice. It was horrible. Takuya and Yuki were still a bit hung over so they weren't really concetrating on getting the notes right. They were more focused on their headaches and how the music was only making it worse.

"Seriously! Were never going to get anything done if you two keep this up!" Teruki glared from his drum set at the keyboardist and guitarist.

"Actually...you might just want to tell that to just Yuki. This is the first time I've ever done this to you guys and I'm sorry. And...I won't do it again. I promise." Takuya said holding his head between his legs.

"True. True. Yuki you're the one that needs to start controlling yourself. When you drink, you're the type to become not only just a bother, but a huge burden on everyone else. You're slowing us down." Teruki said to Yuki, but his words were slightly directed at Takuya informing him to never do that again. Takuya got the message and nodded his head slowly. Yuki did the same and apoligized. I believe this was the fifth time Yuki had done this and Miku and I both knew that there wouldn't be sixth because Teruki had just threatened to kick Yuki out of the band were he ever to come to practice like this again and Yuki nodded vigoursly, taking the message hard.

Practice ended and we all headed home. Miku and Teruki had the same route home, as did Yuki and Takuya, so I always walked home by myself. When I finally arrived to my apartment I found a surprise. "You're finally here. I was wondering if was going to wait until it got dark out." Bou smiled as he stood up.

"Bou. How long have you been here." I asked approuching him.

"Five hours." he said bluntly as he smiled. Most people would be modest and say 'I just got here.' But not Bou. Bou was always honest and modesty? He never really thought about it. "Well, what are you doing here? Come inside." I said as unlocked to door to my apartment and left it open for Bou to enter inside.

"I wanted to see you. And I wanted to surprise you." Bou said taking a seat on the couch.

"You surprised me. I didn't expect to see you at my doorstep." I laughed.

"Ah. Oh, yeah, that too. That wasn't the surprise though." Bou stood up and walked over to my side taking both my hands. "I'm going to be your neighbor, Kanon. Remember how I was in town just yesterday? Well I was here because I was checking out my new apartment. Coincidentlly enough, you brought me over to the same building I was at before I had gone to that cafe. I'm going to live right below you. We can be together again, Kanon." Bou smiled sweetly and then brought both his arms around my body, giving me a heartfelt hug.

I didn't know what to think. I was happy. I was so happy that I was speechless. All I could do was hug Bou back and cry tears of joy. I was going to be with Bou, Bou was going to be with me. Now he and I could see each other and spend lots of time together. Just like the old days. Bou noticed my tears and moved hand onto my cheek wiping a few tears away. I got lost in the moment and pushed Bou into the wall and into a kiss.

Kanon's arms were winding soothing patterns up and down Bou's arm, and lips were begging Bou to kiss back. Bou was pressed against the wall by Kanon's hips so he couldn't move. Kanon's lips felt so good on Bou's that soon he began to kiss him back. He closed his eyes and began to move their mouths together. This action made Kanon smirk as he pressed Bou harder into the wall, grinding his hips into him. Bou moaned into the kiss and responded positively to all of Kanon's efforts to deepen it. Kanon ran his hands down the front of Bou's body and moved his lips down to his neck. Bou pushed his head back into the wall and whimpered. Kanon nipped teasingly at Bou's collarbone and enjoyed every little gasp and moan that Bou emitted. Bou had never been kissed like this before and he never wanted it to stop. He wound his arms around Kanon's neck as Kanon moved his lips back up to Bou's, biting his bottom lip gently. This time, Bou's lips tasted like strawberries. Bou suddenly felt hands under his shirt. Icy fingertips running over his tight stomach, making Bou gasp, and shiver from the sensation. Kanon used the gasp as an invitation to put his tongue into Bou's mouth. Bou sucked on it eagerly, moaning. "Ahh..." Bou moaned loudly into Kanon's mouth, who only smirked and continued his tease.

Their kiss got even more lustful and passionate. Kanon moved his hands from underneath Bou's shirt and circled his arms around Bou's neck, deepening their kiss even more. Kanon pulled Bou away from the wall dragged him to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. Because Kanon lived alone, he only had a one-bedroom apartment. They sat on the bed and Kanon's hands embraced Bou tightly, as if he didn't want to let him go even a single minute. After what seemed to be about ten minutes, they broke their hot kiss, lips parted. Kanon could see that Bou's soft lips were a bit swollen; he did bite it during their kiss afterall. Kanon moved his lips to Bou's neck again and moved his hand down to Bou's skirt. He began to pull the skirt down when Bou pushed him away, stopping Kanon.

"What's wrong?" Kanon asked trying to catch his breath.

"It's just...I don't want to...I mean not that, well...I've never--I'm not ready just yet." Bou tried to explain his eyes fixed on the bedroom floor. A shade of red visibil on his face showed that he was embaressed. Kanon looked at Bou trying to understand what Bou was trying to tell him.

"You mean...you've never...?" Kanon began and Bou nodded his head. Kanon's eyes widened.

"Never? Not even once?" Kanon asked a bit surprised that someone as cute and attractive as Bou had never done the deed. Bou nodded his head again as he continued to look at the floor.

"Is that so..." Kanon said to Bou but mostly to himself. Bou tried looking up at Kanon, but was still too embarrassed, and quickly lowered his head again and nodded once.

"So you've never once done anything like that but...you know how to kiss like we just did? Who taught you?" Kanon asked. Surely Bou must have kissed someone else before him. Bou looked at Kanon from the corner of his eye. His still refused to look at Kanon directly.

"Let's just say...I have a little fetish for bass players and...that's how I learned." Bou said answering Kanon's question...well, sort of. Kanon didn't understand what Bou meant. Did he just learn because of their kiss from yesterday? Was he talking about him? Bou had bass player fetish, Kanon _was_ a bass player. Or was Bou talking about another bass player? As far as Kanon knew, Bou didn't know any other person that played bass.

"Hmm...Well I guess since you've never done _that_..." Kanon cupped Bou's face with one hand, so that now Bou was looking at him, "...I'll have to teach you."

Bou felt his body temperature rise, particularly in his already flushed red leaned in and gently pressed his lips upon the blond's. It was a small, quick kiss because Kanon pulled himself away. "But...I'm not going to teach you today." he said planting a kiss on Bou's forehead. "Hey, Bou?" Kanon asked, his face was still pretty close to the cute boy in front of him. "Can I ask...no. Promise me something." he said looking quite serious.

"Okay. What do I need to promise?" Bou tilted his head a bit puzzled as to what Kanon wanted.

"Promise me..." he began and then kissed Bou's cheek. "Promise me that your first time will be with me." he said and gently pushed Bou's body onto the bed so that they were no longer sitting on it, but lying down on it. Kanon, obviously, was on top of Bou. Bou looked up at Kanon, he could see the lust in eyes, but he could tell that Kanon was holding back.

"That's a little much don't you think? Why should I promise you something like that?" Bou asked as he teasingly pulled Kanon's body down closer to his own.

"Because, Bou, I love you. I'm in love with you. Can't you see that?" Kanon said kissing Bou on the neck. Bou smiled. He did know. In fact, he had found at just yesterday all thanks to the kiss. All Bou wanted was to hear Kanon say it.

"All right. I promise and...I love you too, Kanon. I always have."

Those words made Kanon smile and he kissed Bou's neck lightly. Bou let Kanon do as he pleased, but he wouldn't let him get into skirt no. Not just yet. Kanon pressed up against the blonde sucking on his neck lightly.

"Aahh...Kanon...you're not going to--" Bou said weakly, his eyes closed.

"No. I won't touch you. Not yet." Kanon whispered into Bou's ear and moved his hips slowly against the other and earned a soft moan from the blond. Kanon smirked and then continued to ravish Bou's neck. Bou threw his head back moaning softly at Kanon's ministrations. He relaxed his body against Kanon's The long haired brunette looked into Bou's eyes and leved his lips to meet with his As he leaned in to kiss the other, he could feel the blonde leaning up to meet his own lips. "Mmhhh~" Bou moaned as Kanon kissed him. He stroked Bou's soft neck asking for entry. Bou nodded into the kiss and parted his lips. Not a second later did Kanon slip his tongue inside and roam all over Bou's mouth. For the next few hours, Bou layed there on the bed with Kanon on top of him...having a make-out sestion.

Bou had not gone home that night. He had fallen asleep as Kanon was claiming his neck leaving a hicky. He woke up in Kanon's arms smiling at the warmth he felt. Soon after, Kanon woke up himself and saw a small patch of blond hair beneath. When he found out it was Bou, he couldn't help but smile. "Good morning." Bou giggled and brought his body closer to Kanon. Kanon replied by kissing Bou's forhead. "When did we fall asleep?" he asked as he pulled away from Bou and placed his feet on the ground. "If I remember correctly, I fell asleep first." Bou blushed as he sat up. "Heh. Oh yeah." Kanon smirked and Bou pouted looking at him.

"You didn't _do _anything did you?" Bou questioned with suspicioun in his voice.

"Of course not. Though I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to." Kanon answered kissing Bou's hand and then began to stroke it softly. "I have band practice this morning, so I'm going to have to leave you for a bit." he said all of a sudden and then Bou remembered something.

"Oh! Kanon, do Miku and Teruki know I'm here?" he asked as Kanon continued to stroke his hand but he stopped after Bou had asked the question.

"Ah, no. Sorry, I forgot to tell them." he apoligized and stood up.

"Hey, Bou?" Kanon looked at the blonde.

"What is it?"

"Are we... friends, lovers, or secret lovers. " Kanon asked and Bou smiled.

"Well, I'm guessing friends is we forget about the whole make-out sestion from yesterday, lovers is we date and people know and secret lovers I'm suspecting are basically...well, sex partners." Bou laughed and Kanon slowly nodded.

"Your right..." He said finally then blushed. "So, um,...will you go out with me?" Kanon asked quickly and Bou crossed his arms with his eyebrow raised.

"You are the genious Kanon and you can't even ask me out properly?" Bou teased and Kanon thought for second and laughed.

"All right. If that's how you want it. Bou," he began. "You make me happy when I'm near you, and you're the only one who knows how to truly cheer me up. You make me smi--"

"I do." Bou completely cut him off with the most blunt, yet very cute, answer ever.

"I didn't even get to finish my speech. And, I wasn't asking you to marry me, though that would be really great...A simple 'yes' would have been okay." Kanon laughed and then idea popped into his head. "Hey, Bou. Come to practice with me." he said and Bou's eyes widened. "You'll get to see Miku and Teruki." he added and he took Bou's hand. "Are you going to come with?" he asked and Bou nodded. With that, Kanon went to practice with Bou at his side.

**Bou's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Kanon and I were finally going out. Today, he was going to take me to watch him practice. And along with that, I get to see Miku and Teruki. Isn't that great!? We finally arrived at the studio. Kanon told me to wait outside as he opened the door.

"Everyone!" Kanon yelled. "I want to say something." He blushed cutely. It made me smile just looking at a blushing Kanon.

"What is it, Kanon?" I heard Miku ask from inside the studio.

"I am in a relationship." Kanon blushed a slight shade of pink and everyone stopped and turned to him.

"With who?" Teruki asked his eyebrow raised.

"Someone you know." Kanon said grinning.

"With who, Kanon?! Is she cute?" Miku asked. He was obviously excited.

"Practically the human incarnation of cuteness." Kanon nodded. "Come inside my love." Kanon gestured for me to come inside and I heard Teruki say, "You brought her here?"

I finally entered the studio and stood beside Kanon. I waved hello to my old band mates. "Hey guys. It's been a while." I smiled and that was all I could do.

"BOU!?" Miku and Teruki yelled surprised and some other two guys who I didn't know were slightly taken back.

"Surprised much?" Kanon and I asked in unison. He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Bou!" Miku ran up and hugged me. I pulled away from my hug with Kanon and turned to hug Miku back. I'm guessing Teruki was still in shock because he just stood there jaw opened.

"B-Bou. You're dating, Kanon?" he asked afer he finally slipped out of his shock. I shrugged and then nodded. "What can I say. I have a fetish for bass players." I giggled.

**Kanon's POV**

So I'm finally, officially dating Bou. I brought him over to the studio today to meet up with Miku and Teruki. They were pretty surprised, Teruki especially. I was so glad to finally be with Bou. And he was going to be my neighbor pretty soon. Maybe after a few months...I can ask him to move in with me...

"Bou." I said dragging him away from Miku briefly. "These are our new members. The one with the hat, curly wig and shades is Yuki. He plays keyboard. And the quiet one over there is Takuya. He's on guitar." I said introducing the the keyboardist and guitarist. Bou nodded his head. He pulled me down and whipered into my ear, "Since when do you three need a keyboardist?" he asked and I shrugged. My memory as to why we got a keyboardist was a bit fuzzy.

"Bou! Bou! Are you going to watch us practice? We have some new songs! Do you want to hear them?" Miku asked all excited like. Of course he was happy to see Bou.

"Well along with seeing you two again," Bou answered, "I guess watching was part of it too." he smiled.

"All right then, shall we begin?" I asked as I hooked on my bass.

"Ready...1...2...3..." Teruki counted and we began.

**Takuya's POV**

Yuki and I were pretty much the third and fourth wheel today. Kanon had brought over his boyfriend, which apparently was their ex-guitarist Bou.

Miku, Teruki, Kanon and Bou were to busy walking memory lane to notice me and the keyboardist sitting silently on the couch. They pretty much forgot about us, but that's okay. It's understandable.

**Bou's POV**

"Hey, Kanon? What are you going to do about the tour?" I heard Teruki asked.

"Tour?"

"The An Cafe World Tour. Don't tell me you forgot. To caught up with your lover I see." Teruki semi-teased.

"Ah. I did forget." Kanon confessed and then looked over at me. "Bou, if I'm going on tour...we won't get to spend time together." I could feel my heart sink that instant. Of course, Kanon was still in the band. A successful band at that. I shook my head, "It's okay, Kanon. I'll wait for you. What's a few months by myself?" I faked a laughed as I lied to my beloved.

Later I found out that Kanon had leave within a week. In that time I went up the elevator over to Kanon's apartment for my daily lesson. Kanon had been teaching me things. He called the lesson "Things that happen behind closed doors." You can only guess what my lessons were about right? The lessons weren't really much. Kanon and I always ended up making out, not that I'm complaining. The week finally ended and Kanon left. But before he left he had whispered in my ear, "I'm determined to engage in some naughty activities with the moment I get back home." he said in a lustful tone which made me blush.

The next day Kanon was gone. I figured I was going to be by myself for the next few months. And just when I had moved into the same apartment building as Kanon. I guess I can't have all the happiness in the world. I decided to go out for walk. When I stepped out of my apartment there were some boxes stacked right across from my door. Strange? Was someone moving in? A few seconds later, the owner of the boxes stepped out into the hall. Part of his face was covered with what looked like a nosestrap. "Ah! Oh, hello." I had said out of impulse and he looked at me. "Hey." was his only reply. "Did you just move in here? I didn't really notice and live right across from you." I don't why I was trying to talk to him. I guess I was just lonely. "Oh, so you're my neighbor then?" he asked.

"Yup! I'm Bou. Who are you?" I asked. I was more than determaned to get more than just one word out of him.

"Reita. Nice to meet you." he nodded and he lifted a few boxes.

"Wow. You're pretty strong. Are you sure you can carry all of those yourself?" I asked stepping over a few of the other boxes on the ground. Reita looked at me for a while and then finally spoke. "Do you want to help me move my stuff inside?" he asked. I smiled and nodded my head. "Take one of the smaller boxes though. I don't mean to offend you, but you don't look that strong." he said carrying the three stacked boxes inside.

"So I've heard." I laughed. I think, maybe, I've made a new friend. Now I'll have someone to talk to while Kanon is away.

* * *

Okay, so this chapter pretty much sucked as did the ending. But the next chapter is going to beat this one with a brick! And I brought Reita of the GazettE into the story. It's all part of my plot. My **EVIL** plot. Cue the thunder and lightning!! *laughs evily*

Ahem...a review would be very much appreciated. Sankyuu~ ^^


	3. Lost

**Title: Reunited**

**Band(s): Antic Cafe, the GazettE, alicenine**

**Main Characters: Kanon, Bou**

**Pairings: BouxKanon, BouxReita**

**Disclaimer: Silly me! I realized I never put up a disclaimer saying that I do NOT own any of the boys in Antic Cafe, the GazettE or alicenine...but if I did...*shifty eyes***

**A/N: You know how I said this chapter was going to beat the last chapter with stick? Well it's still gonna! I've created the perfect plot. *evil laughter* And look Mikaela-sempai! I found the flash drive that held the chapters. So I may continue with the fic. ^^**

* * *

Lost

**Bou's POV**

Kanon was off on tour with the new Antic Cafe. It upset me at first, yes, but I had new friend now. His name was Suzuki Akira but he asked that I just call him Reita. We got along pretty well. Reita reminded me of the old Kanon in a way. He was really quiet but was pretty open around people he knew. And so, he began to be a little more open with me. Apparently, Reita was in a band. And get this. He played bass just like Kanon. I knew they were similar. One day, he asked me somethine peculiar.

"Hey, Bou? Can ask you something?" he asked. We were in the cafe where I reunited with Kanon.

"Go right on ahead, Rei-chan." Yes. I called him Rei-chan. We got pretty close in these few months. I guess it was natural that I got along with almost everybody.

"Do you...Do you have anyone special in your life?" I didn't really understand the question, so I gave him a stupid answer.

"Of course I have someone special. For starters, there's you. Oh, and I have two other friends that are special in my life two. You should meet them sometime, Rei-chan. Their names are--"No. Not like that. Not friend special. I mean...you know, like special in your heart." Reita interrupted. And then I understood what he was asking me.

"Oh..." was all I could say at first. "There is...someone. But he's away right now."

"Is he your best friend?"

"Mhmm....well. I guess somewhere along those lines. But he's a little more than that." I answered shyly. I wasn't really used to talking about things like this. Even with Reita who, after getting to know him really well, I could tell anything. I decided to turn the table around and ask him the same thing.

"Is there someone special you hold in your heart?" Reita stayed silent for a moment. I could tell he had regretted ever asking me in the first place but pretty soon he answered the question.

"There's someone, yes. But...he doesn't know that I see him that way." Reita confessed.

"What's his name?" I asked hoping to get an answer.

"Ruki. Ah!" Reita looked at the floor. He was pretty cute when he got shy. I know he didn't mean to say his name but I guess it just slipped.

"Ruki...Isn't he the vocalist in that band you're in? What was it again...the Gazette?"

"Yes, and yes. I want to tell him but...I'm don't want to ruin the friendship we have." Reita said truthfully and then looked me in the eye. "Well, since I told you, now you have to tell me." he smirked.

"Huh? Tell you what?" I asked tilting my head.

"The name of the guy." Reita replied bluntly.

"Oh! You mean Kanon? Oh, I guess I just told you his name. But my situation isn't like yours, Rei-chan. Kanon and I are dating." I smiled. I couldn't help it. Just thinking that I was in a relationship with Kanon made me grin from ear to ear.

"You're dating? Is it a long distance relationship? Those usually don't end up very well you know." said Reita.

"Oh, no! No, it's not like that. Well I guess it sort of is...he's on tour with the band is all. He'll be back. I'm his downstairs neighbor."

"You're neighbors!? And he's in a band? Which one?" Reita asked. He looked pretty interested.

"Antic Cafe. Ever hear of it? I used to be their guitarist but then I, you know, left."

"Ah! You mean all this time you've been 'Token Girl Bou!?' Wow..." Reita put a hand over his mouth as if though in shock.

"Token Girl Bou?"

"Oh, sorry. It's just what I've heard some people call you at times. I've heard of Antic Cafe, yeah, but I've never really listened to their music...listen, it's getting late. We should back don't you think?" Reita said all of a sudden. It was _that _late. But I guess, knowing Reita, he didn't really want to be near other people at the moment...well, other than myself. We walked back to the apartment building where Reita found himself a surprise. "Kai? What are you doing out here?" he asked approuching the man sitting near his door step.

"Oh. Well, I had some left over boiled potatoes so I thought I would bring you some." he said as he stood up holding out the pot to Reita.

"Kai. You live at least five miles away from here and you drove all the way out here to bring me some leftovers?" Reita said somewhat rudely. But the man called Kai didn't seem to mind.

"They're boiled potatoes. You like them right?" he said placing the pot into Reita's hands.

Reita sighed and took the pot. Kai looked really happy when he finally did. "Listen, Kai. Thanks for the potatoes. I like them, yes. But, seriously, you shouldn't put yourself through the trouble of bringing me food. I have Bou to feed me." he said and Kai looked at him puzzled.

"Bou?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry. This guy here behind me, this is Bou. He lives right across from me. He's my neighbor and friend." Reita smiled. "Oh, and so you know, he's a guy." he added bluntly.

"I think I could have told him that myself, Rei-chan. That or he would have figured it out himself." I laughed pushing Reita's arm playfully but softly so that he wouldn't spill the pot of potatoes. "Like Reita said, I'm Bou. You're Kai right?" Kai simply nodded his head and stood behind Reita. I guess he was a little shy. "Well, um. I'm going to head inside. It was nice meeting you Kai." And with that, I left the two alone.

**Kai's POV**

I think I waited for Reita to return to his new apartment for at least two hours. To my surprise, he had brought someone with him. That someone called him 'Rei-chan.' Yes, he called him Rei-chan. What exactly was he to Reita anyway. Name? His name was Bou. At first I thought it was girl and worried me for some specific reasons, but Reita cleared that up saying it was a guy. And I know he wasn't lying. Bou's voice was not at all feminine. From what I could tell, Bou was very perspective. I guess he could tell that I wanted to be alone with Reita, so he went to his own apartment unit and did just that. After he left there was nothing but silence. Reita broke it however.

"So. Are you going to come inside?" he asked unlocking the entrance.

"Um, I'd like to, but I have to get home and--"Oh no you don't. You're coming inside, Kai. And you're spending the night too. I don't want you driving back home at such a dangerous hour. There are drunk drivers out there. I don't want you to get hurt." My heart skipped a beat hearing that. Reita was actually worried about me. I nodded my head in understandment.

"My bedroom is the second door on the right. Go make yourself comfortable. There's some extra pajamas somewhere in the drawers." Reita said placing the pot on inside the refridgerator. "I already ate, so I'll leave this in here for tomorrow....something wrong?" he asked me. There was nothing wrong really, it's just he had told me to go to his bedroom.

"Um, you're making me sleep in your room?" I asked kind of stupidly.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing! It's just...I can always sleep on the couch..."

"You're not sleeping on the couch, Kai. C'mon. It's late and I want to sleep." he said taking my arm and dragging me into his bedroom. I looked at his room and then at his bed. It was pretty small...

"Um, Reita, if you're going to sleep on the floor on of your own bedroom..."

"No. Why would you think that?" he asked removing his shirt, revealing his tight, well built body. I looked away hiding the blush on my face. But I guess Reita caught me before I could turn away. "You like what you see?" he teased. I know I wasn't supposed to answer but I nodded my head inspite of myself. I didn't regret it though because Reita walked up to me, kissed me on the cheek and began to unbutton my shirt.

"It's not what you think." Reita said as he removed my shirt and then walked over to one of the dressers. "Here. I think these will fit." he said handing me a pair of pajamas. I simply nodded my head and put on the shirt he had given me.

"Um, Reita? You don't plan for me to sleep on your bed do you?" I asked as I unzipped my jeans. I didn't mind undressing in front of Reita. I did it all the time backstage when were changed into our stage outfits. And besides, he was undressing in front me too.

"Of course you're sleeping on the bed. Don't even think about sleeping on the floor." he said as he let his jeans drop down to his ankles. I looked at him a bit confused.

"But...If you're sleeping on the bed and if I am too...I don't think we'll both fit, Reita. You're bed is a single." I said pointing to the bed. Unlike Reita, I had already finished dressing.

"We'll work it out." is all he said. He picked me up and then layed me on the bed. I could have gotten on myself. "Get under the sheets and scoot over a bit." he said pulling the sheets on his tiny side of the bed. I scooted as much as I could. In fact, I was squished into the wall by Reita who then brought me into his arms. "See? We made it work." he laughed and rested his head on the same pillow as I. This was nice, sleeping in Reita's arms. I'm glad I came over.

"Hey, Reita?" I asked. My voice was kind of muffled by Reita's chest.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Bou...what is he to you?" I know that was something pretty random to ask, but...I felt like I had to know.

"He's my friend. He should be your friend too, Kai. He's really easy to talk to." I saw him smile and close his eyes. I then nodded my head slowly and closed my eyes as well. I was pretty tired from all the cooking and driving I did today.

Before I knew it, the morning sun began to shine through the curtains of the bedroom window. I slowly pulled myself out of Reita's arms and placed my feet on the carpeted floor. I remember having a wonderful dream with Reita. I wish I could have stayed in his arms a little longer, but I had to get home for some specific reasons.

**Bou's POV**

I awoke in my new apartment for the fifth night in a row. This time, though, there was no Kanon. I woke really early and showered. I had Reita to hang out with and keep me company, yes, but I couldn't help but miss Kanon. He and I had showered together a few times. But Kanon had not touched me though I could tell that he wanted to...badly. Kanon was a real gentleman. I finished showering and changed into boyish clothes. I had been wearing nothing but skirts these past few days. I figured I might as well wear some jeans at least once this week. I put on a long sleeved shirt under a black short sleeved shirt and a pair of somewhat tattered jeans along with a black cap.

(Yue: Since I can't really describe his clothing really well...here is what I have him wearing. Just copy and paste the link. . )

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:43 AM. I don't know why, but I decided to step outside of my apartment. Don't want to let this pretty go to waste and let no one see it. Right?

"Oh! Um, good morning." a man outside Reita's apartment bowed and greeted me. It was Kai.

"Good morning." I greeted back. "You're Kai right. Reita's told me a few things about you, though not much."

"Ah, really? What did he say?"

"Nhnn...If I remember correctly, I believe he said that you were pretty good person. That you cooked and that the food wasn't all that bad. He also said that you played drums." I said scratching my head. Reita really didn't say much about Kai. He talked alot about Ruki though, which I learned that he loved just yesterday. It's no wonder he said a lot about him.

"Oh...is that all he said?" I looked over at Kai. To me, he looked pretty upset. Did I say something wrong or...oh. I get it now.

"Well he did say one thing..." I began, though I wasn't sure if I should say it. It might break him.

"Eh? What did he say?" Kai asked. He sounded kind of hopeful.

"He said...that you were a really great friend to be with." I said that a bit hesitant and regretted it the second I did. Kai looked at the wall, the ceiling and then the floor. I'm guessing he was trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"Um...I have to go. I need to get home. Miya--I have stuff to do. Can you tell Reita that I went home. I don't want him to worry..." Kai began to walk off. I don't know what came over me. I barely even knew the guy and a grabbed his arm stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait! Kai-san. You...You like Reita don't you?" I asked right out of the blue. But I didn't regret asking. It must be why Kai was upset...right?

"Reita? Of course I like him. He's my friend and band mate and we--"Not like that." I said cutting him off. "Do you _like_ him? Love him." I said bluntly right after. I must have hit the spot because Kai looked at me wide eyed.

"W-Well...I...yes." He sighed and pulled his arm away. "I've always liked him. But I never thought that it would turn into a physical attraction. I mean...he's just my friend. And he thinks the same too." He narrowed his eyes and smiled when he said that. But it wasn't a happy smile. It was a smile of relief and dissapointment. He was relieved that Reita liked him but dissapointed that he only liked him as a friend.

"I understand." I said after a mere moment of silence between us two. "I had a friend...a best friend actually. I liked him. Very, very much. But after awhile, I started to really like him. Do you know what I mean?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"It's just like that. I never that I would see him that way. I didn't even think I liked guys. I thought I was straight." he laughed cheering himself up a bit. "But, Reita he...he's just so..." he didn't finish his sentence and I could tell that he went into some arousing thinking. After awhile, he snapped out of it. "Hey. Bou, right? Will you go with me somewhere?" he asked me this and I was taken back a bit. I didn't particuraly reply, but the next thing I knew, I was in the passenger seat of Kai's car.

He didn't tell me where it was we were going, but I soon found out. "We're here." he smiled as he stepped out of the car and politely opened the door for me. "An old school building?" I asked.

"Not just any old school building. This is the high school Reita and I graduated from. Reita graduated along with Uruha. He went here too. Oh, and so did Ruki." he explained and then examined the building. "Wow. It hasn't changed a bit." he sighed and then put his arm around me probably knowing that it wouldn't make me uncomfortable. "Let's go."

He brought me into the building and we went upstairs into an old classroom. I'm assuming it was his old classroom. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked as I took a seat in one of the desks.

"Hm? No reason really. Just didn't really want to come by myself." he said with a small smile.

"Kai-san. You said Ruki graduated here too." I know I brought it up at random, but I was just trying to make conversation...sort of.

"Yeah. Ruki, Uruha, and Reita. They all graduated together. I didn't get to graduate till the next year." he said as sat on one of the desks.

"So, Ruki was your sempai? Along with Uruha and Reita?" I was asking him these questions, I don't know why, but I wanted to get into past with Reita.

"Yeah. Reita grew up with Uruha. They were able to get into the same high school and they met Ruki here. Why are you asking these things? Is it going somewhere?" Kai asked and it took me a while before I could answer him.

"When did you fall in love with Reita?" I asked bluntly. Kai looked at me kind of wide eyed.

"I told you already. It just happened. It wasn't during high school though. It was long after we had started a band. Reita just became so...so...words can't describe it." he sighed.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel. Watching him and using leftovers as an excuse to see him is going to get you anywhere." I said sliding out of the seat I had been in.

"I can't tell him!" Kai scoffed. "He just thinks of me as friend. That's enough for me."

"Is it really?" I asked stepping a little closer to him. Kai averted eye contact and looked at the floor. He nodded.

"It's enough. Sure, it would be nice if we were...together like _that_. But, this is enough. It's fine so long as I can be with him." Kai said assuringly and I sighed.

"I don't know. I think you should tell him. Who knows. He might like you too." I smiled. But that...was a lie. Reita had told me just yesterday that he loved Ruki. And whenever he talked about Kai...it wasn't the way he talked about Ruki.

"You really think so?" Kai asked me hopefully and I nodded.

"There may be a chance." I lied again and Kai smiled. A real smile. It was a really cute smile.

"You know...Reita was right. You really are easy to talk to." he said smiling and then half ran out the door leaving me in the old classroom. I stayed in the classroom for a few minutes until I finally realized...Kai _left _me here. I ran outside the school and sure enough, Kai's car was gone. I guess it was my fault. I told him to go confess and he must have gotten excited and completely forget about me. Worst part is, I had no clue where I was. I was lost in this town and I had not taken my cell phone with me.

Bou walked the unfamiliar streets of the town he stuck in. He wandered around hoping to find a pay phone. He found one, yes, but he then realized that he had not brought any money with him. Now Bou was panicking.

"Gah! Darn it, Kai! How can you just forget!?" I said to myself. It was getting dark and I was lost. It was getting dark and _I was lost_!! This was so frustrating. I wandered around for a couple more hours until I cam upon an extremely silent street. But that silence was then broken by a man talking on his phone....Phone! He had a phone! Maybe he'd let me borrow it?

Bou approuched the man on the phone. He acted casuall though. He didn't want the man to think Bou was some kind of physco pervert looking for a lone man in the lonely streets.

"--turn me away. How about tomorrow then? My treat...Uh-huh...hold on a minute, Shou-kun. Do you need something?" the man asked turning to Bou who had unintentionally been starring at him. Or rather, he had been staring at the phone.

"Ah! Um...I..." I didn't know what to say. I didn't notice that I had been staring, but he noticed. "Um...no, I don't need anything." I shook my head and began to walk away. But I only stopped a few feet away from him. I needed a phone!

"Hm? Oh no, nothings wrong. You were saying, Shou-kun? ...Oh c'mon! You're always hanging with Nao-san now! ...Yes! I am saying you should stand him up! ...Fine!" the man slammed the phone shut and sighed a heavy sigh of disappointment. He then walked Bou's direction but didn't look at him. Bou took his chance and called out to his only hope.

"Um...Excuse me!" Bou yelled with his eyes shut tight. The man stopped and looked at Bou with a raised eyebrow.

"...Yes?"

"Perhaps...if it's okay with you, could you let me use your cell phone? It will only take a minute I promise!" Bou bowed. The man looked at his phone and then looked over at Bou curiosly. He shrugged and held the phone out to Bou who eagrly took it in his hand and thanked him.

_'Since I don't know Kai's number, I'll call Reita. He's bound to know where I'm at.' _Bou thought to himself as he dialed Reita's number. It rang seventeen times until Reita finally answered. But, wait...it wasn't Reita. It wasn't Reita himself but two people.

"H-Hello?" the person on the phone gasped. Bou didn't answer. "Hellooo~?" the person answered again. "Ruki put my phone aw--Ah!"

"Sorry. Did that hurt?" Bou heard the man ask. But of course, he wasn't asking Bou.

"N-No. It felt good rather. Put the phone away! Don't answer a call when were in the middle of something like _this_!" Bou heard Reita. Yup. Bou had called in on Reita in the middle of having sex with God knows who. It didn't sound like Kai though.

"Hold on. Um, person? Caller? Can you call later? Reita's a little...busy. And I need to hang up because there's something on the floor that...needs my attention." Bou nodded though he knew they couldn't see it and hung handed the phone back to the man. His face was blush red after hearing something like that. In fact, it had aroused him. He then wondered if it would sound that way with Kanon.

"Hey!" Bou snapped out of his erotic thinking and turned to the owner of the cell phone he had in hand. "If you're done, could you kindly return it?" the man asked holding out his hand for the phone. Bou nodded and placed the phone in the man's hand and walked in the other direction.

"Hey!" Bou flinched and turned back towards the man. He was calling him right?

"That way is a dead end. Do you even know where you're going?" Bou shook his head and walked back towards the man but right past him. The man stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Are you lost?" he asked and this time Bou answered properly.

"I am. I'm kind of new to this town. I drove somewhere with a friend today who...left me there by accident." Bou said with a small smile.

"He left you by accident?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's hard to explain." Bou sighed and then asked. "Um...do you think you could help me--"Sorry. I'm kind of new as well so I don't know the streets that well." the man interrupted and Bou groaned in frustration to get home.

"My home isn't far from here though. Would you like to come? I've been quite lonely lately." the man admitted and Bou looked at him in surprise. He was inviting a stranger to his home?

"Well, could you at least tell me your name first? I'm Bou." he said pulling his arm away from the man who began to laugh and Bou frowned. The man shook his head in apology.

"No. It's a good name. My name is Saga." he smiled as he tucked his phone into his pocket.

"Well, you're name isn't any better." Bou said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, yeah." Saga said rolling his eyes. "Listen, I might be saying something stupid and crazy, but you can spend the night at my house for tonight. You don't look like a thug. Plus, you're pretty cute." he said unintentionally.

"I'm not." Bou nodded reassuring Saga. "It's kind of you to offer me a bed for the night, but how can I know that I can trust you..." Bou questioned and Saga shrugged.

"Look, despite what I just said, I'm not going to do anything to you. You're lost and don't know how to get back home right? And it looked to me like your friend or whatever didn't pick. The only way I can help you is if I give you a roof for the night. I'm a nice guy, really." Bou looked at Saga in suspicion and curiosity.

"You sound like an old pervert trying to lure a child into his van." Bou said bluntly and Saga's mouth dropped open. "But! Since you seem to be my only hope for rescue...I guess I could--"Are you accepting my offer? Well great. Come, my home is this way." Saga said leading the way and Bou followed still unsure about his deciscion. _'Maybe later, I can ask to use his phone and call Reita again.' _Bou thought follwing Saga down the street to a nice neighborhood.

"You live in a nice area." Bou said without meaning too, and Saga smiled and nodded. Sage lead Bou to his home. It was quite the inviting looking home. Saga held the door open for Bou who entered hesitantly. Bou flinched as the door closed thinking Saga was going to push him up against a wall and force himself on him. But he didn't. Instead he walked past Bou and gestured for him to follow him.

"It's not much, but please make yourself at home." Saga said as he removed his leather coat and tossed it lazily on the couch. Bou nodded and took a seat near the coat that had been thrown. Saga left the room into what looked like the kitchen. Bou took the time alone to look around the room. It was really neat actually. There was a small bookshelf next to one of the couchs. It's books were neatly aligned next to one another. Bou then caught something. On the farside of the room, there was a bass. Bou stood up and called out to Saga.

"Hey! Saga-san! You play!?" Bou asked from the living and Saga entered the room with two drinks in hand. Bou pointed over to the bass and Saga nodded.

"Bass? Yeah I play. Do you play bass too?" he asked handing Bou his drink. Bou shook his head and took the drink into his hand.

"No. I play guitar. But...the person I'm seeing plays bass. And my friend, Reita, he plays bass too. This isn't alchohal is it? I don't drink." Bou asked and Saga looked over at him.

"You don't drink? Well why didn't you say something earlier. And...you know Reita?" he asked taking the drink from Bou's hand. Bou looked over Saga.

"Do _you _know Reita?" Bou asked.

"Don't ask me what I just asked you. And it depends. Are you talking about the Reita _I'm_ thinking about?"

"Does _your_ Reita wear a nosestap?" Bou asked and Saga nodded.

"Well then I guess we _are_ talking about the same Reita. Your name is Bou right? Reita's never talked about you." Saga said walking into the kitchen and Bou followed.

"That's because we met only few months ago. He's my neighbor. He lives right across from me." Bou explained as he watched Saga pour some juice into a glass.

"Ah, I see. Are you good friends?" he asked handing Bou the juice he had poured.

"I would pretty much say we are." Bou nodded taking a sip of juice.

"Are you two close?" Saga said looking into Bou's eyes. This made Bou a bit nervous but he answered the older man's question.

"I could say were close. I mean he talks to me openly. He says I'm pretty easy to talk to." he said and Saga walked back into the living room. Bou, on a whim, followed him and left the glass of juice on the kitchen counter. Bou was the first one to sit down, then Saga, who sat next to Bou.

"A little to close for comfort there, Saga-san." Bou said scooting away. "Why are you asking about my friendship with Reita anyway?" he asked after he had moved a good few inches away from Saga. Saga shrugged at Bou's question and scooted himself closer to Bou, pinning him on the armchair so that Bou couldn't move.

"You're too close..." Bou said trying to push Saga away, but Saga caught both his arms.

"I know." Saga said leaning in to kiss Bou. Bou struggled to get back his arms, but failed, and turned his head to stop the kiss. Saga used Bou's action as an advantage and excuse to kiss Bou's neck. Bou began to shake and struggle more and more. Saga pressed Bou harder against the armchair of the couch and sucked on his neck lightly.

"Ahhh...Saga-san...stop!" Bou pleaded and shut his eyes to hold back tears.

"You'll learn to like it in a while." Saga whispered into Bou's ear while moving his hips slowly against the others and earned a soft moan from the younger one. Saga cupped Bou's face with his hand and moved it so that their lips were at level with each others. Saga leaned in and kissed Bou who shut his eyes tightly. Bou didn't kiss back. He felt that if he didn't, Saga would eventually pull back. But...he wasn't so sure if he wanted him to anymore. He hated to admit it, but Saga's lips felt good.

(Yue: Yeah! I'll bet they do! Saga~! T.T )

_'What ever you do! Don't kiss him back! You know how bad that would be! No, No, NO!' _Bou's mind screamed at him, but his lips didn't listen and evantually he began to kiss Saga back.

Saga then pulled back and began to ravish Bou's neck again. Bou threw his head back inspite of himself and moaned softly. Bou looked into the kitchen as he opened his eyes slowly. He could see the bottle liquor Saga had poured himself a drink from. The volume was thirty, so it was pretty strong. _'Is he drunk?'_ Bou thought to himself, and then heard himself moan loudly after Saga had nipped and licked his neck. He didn't want to, but his voice wasn't listening to him as well was his body that brought itself closer to Saga.

"See Bou? I told you you would learn to like it. You can't really fight what you want can you?" Saga said smiling. Hearing that, Bou shoved Saga away. He stood up ran out the door. He didn't care if he didn't know where he was, he didn't want to end up cheating on Kanon. Bou ran down the street and turned a corner running into something.

"Ah! Bou, are you okay!?" a voice asked and then helped Bou to his feet.

"Oh, Kai-san! Where did you go!?" Bou asked wiping some of the tears that had fallen from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Bou! But when you said to go tell Reita that I--Are you crying, Bou? I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I came back to look for you! I'm really truly sorry!" Kai apoligized taking Bou in his arms. They had only got to know each other today, but already Kai felt close enough to Bou to hug him. Bou didn't care and he hugged him back.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Bou whimpered and hid his face in Kai's jacket.

"I'm sorry. Don't cry. It will never happen again. I promise." Kai reassured Bou and took his arm. "Come on. Let's take you home." Kai said leading the way to his car. Bou wiped some of his tears away. Of course, Kai didn't know that he was crying for different reason. He could have told him, but he felt it was better if know one knew. _'Why did I let him? I love Kanon. I can't let anyone else touch me so why would I let him!? ...I'm lost.' _Bou thought to himself and then fell asleep as Kai drove him back home.

* * *

Okay~! The ending sucked yes, but the next chapter is going to massacre this chapter!

Saga came onto Bou! O.O

Sorry, yeah. I just wanted to have Bou moaning out of pleasure in this chapter as well.

*gasp* Bad, naughty Yue! DX

So anywho, a review would be very much appreciated. Sankyuu~ ^^


	4. Broken Promise

**Title: Reunited**

**Band(s): Antic Cafe, the GazettE, alicenine**

**Main Characters: Kanon, Bou**

**Pairings: BouxKanon, BouxSaga**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the boys in Antic Cafe, the GazettE or alicenine...but if I did...*shifty eyes***

**A/N: This chapter was kind of depressing? But it's part of the plot so I had to do it. Darn my perfect evil plot. I'm so sorry Bou... T.T**

* * *

**  
**

Broken Promise

**Bou's POV**

Well, last night was a horrible night. This guy named Saga forced himself on me. I knew I couldn't trust him. It was a good thing I had ran out of his house. I had bumped into Kai who came looking for me and took me home. And once he took me home, I could sleep. Kanon. I had nearly cheated on him. Well...I did all ready didn't I? At least I didn't let him inside my mouth, right? Ugh, who am I kidding!? I still semi-cheated on him. But it won't happen again. I promise!

I got up and took a quick shower. I got dressed quickly when I came out because I had heard the door bell ring. I fell over trying to pull up my jeans. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled as I approuched the door and zipped my pants. I opened the door, and there stood before me a crying Kai.

"Kai-san! What's wrong!?" I asked him in worry but he didn't really answer. He just shook his head and hugged me. Of course, I hugged him back. How is it that I get close to people easily and quickly?

"Kai-san...tell me what's wrong." I said to him and he pulled away from our hug and whiped away a few tears. "Inside." is all he had managed to say to me. I let him inside and we walked into the livingroom.

"Sit down. Make yourself at home, I'll make us some tea." I said and walked into the kitchen. I didn't take long though. My newest friend was hurting, and I couldn't help but worry and try to help.

"All right, what's up?" I asked again as I handed him his tea. Kai stayed silent for a good ten minutes until he finally answered me.

"Well...you know how you told me that I should tell Reita how I feel?" he managed to choke out those words and I nodded my head.

"Well, yesterday I didn't get the chance because I came back looking for you. So...I decided that I would tell him this morning. And's that's why I came over here but...." Kai didn't finish his sentence and broke down in tears once again. I put my tea down and hugged him.

"It's okay. People get rejected, it happens." I assumed this is what had happened knowing that Reita liked someone else. But Kai shook his head and pulled away.

"No. He didn't reject me because I didn't even get to tell him. I came here and...I found that the door to his apartment was kind of open. I got worried and I went inside and....I found him with...Ruki." Kai cried and my eyes widened. So _that's _who Reita was with last night.

"...Did he see you?" was all I could say and Kai shook his head again.

"N-No. He was asleep on his living room floor...naked with Ruki! ...So you can only guess what they did if they were asleep together and like _that_! And...I guess like you said...he did reject me. Silently." Kai sobbed and hid his face with his hands. I couldn't help but think that this was my fault. Kai would have never found out about Reita feelings for Ruki had I not encouraged him to confess. I couldn't stand seeing a tear stained Kai. I put my arm around him and brought his head onto my chest. I didn't say anything. I figured I would let him cry it out and then Kai's phone began to ring.

"Kai-san...you're phone." I said and he pulled it out of his pocket and handed it me. I looked at him confused.

"You answer it." he said and turned to look the other way. I just did as he said and opened the phone.

"Hello?" I answered and the caller stayed silent.

"You're not Kai!" It was a guy.

"Um...no I'm not." I said into the phone and the man on the other line immediatley answerd.

"Well, if Kai's there, give the phone to him!" I looked at Kai and stretched my arm out to him. He looked at the phone in my hand and hesitated, but finally took it.

**Kai's POV**

This is a horrible morning. I had found out that the man I love...was seeing someone, or rather, sleeping with someone else. He was with our vocalist Ruki. I had found him on the floor this morning with Reita and from the looks of it...they had sex. Seeing that, I felt as though a thousand daggers had been thrown at my heart. I didn't know what to do, so I went across to Bou's apartment. Lucky for me he was awake. I heard him shouting, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I wanted to look as though nothing had happened. I wanted to distract myself, but the wound was to deep and my tears fell as Bou had opened the door.

I explained everything to Bou who looked like he was in pain too. I didn't want to do this to him, burden him with my problems. But he was just so easy to talk too. He soothed me by holding me and bringing me closer to him. Bou was a good friend. I'm glad I had met him.

"Kai-san...you're phone." I heard Bou say, and I realized then that my cell phone had been ringing. I didn't want to answer it, so I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it Bou.

"You answer it." I said and Bou did just that.

"Hello? ...Um...no I'm not." That was all Bou had answered and then he gestured for me to take my phone in hand. I didn't want to talk to anyone else right now but on a whim I took the phone and answered.

"Hello? Who is this." I answered weakly.

"Kai-chan!" I heard a voice say cheerfully.

"...Miyavi?" I finally realized it was him. Only Miyavi could have that much energy in his voice and he was the only one who ever thought he had the right to call me 'Kai-chan.'

"Kai-chan! Do you remember what you promised me today?" he asked and I thought for moment. I shook my head 'no' and then realized that he couldn't see it and answerd.

"I'm sorry, Meevs. What did I promise you? I don't remember." I answered truthfully.

"You promised you'd take me out for ice cream! Let's go now!" I looked over at the clock on Bou's wall and then replied.

"Meevs, it's not even noon. It's 9' in the morning. We can't get you ice cream now." I explained to him and his quick protest wasn't a surprise.

"Nooo~! Okay then! Come to my house then while we wait for noon! I bought a new game! It looks hard but it looks fun too!" I heard him say all excited like. I sighed and nodded my head.

"All right, Miyavi. If that's what you want." I said in an extrememly tired voice hoping that Miyavi would catch my tone. But of course, all he heard was my agreement to come over.

"Eeee~! Okay! I'll set up the game! Hurry up, Kai-chan! I'll wait!"

**Bou's POV**

I jumped when I heard a loud, inhuman squeel emit from Kai's phone. Kai looked over at me with a tired smile.

"I have to go now. My friend wants me to play a new game he purchased. Thank you...for everthing." he said as he stood up. I walked him to the door and nodded.

"If you ever need me again, Kai-san...I'll be right here okay?" I said to him and he smiled and waved as he walked down into the elevtor out of sight.

(Yue: Aaaww~! I wish I had a friend like Bou. T.T )

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly and quietly. I was beginning to doze off, when I heard a knock on my door. I got up hesitantly and walked over to the door. Maybe it was Kai again? I opened the door without asking who it was. By far, that was the stupidist thing I had done today because there stood Saga at my door step. The same Saga that had forced his lust on me. I tried to close the door but he stuck his foot in the door way.

"Is that who always answer the door?" he asked and I could feel nothing but rage build up inside of me.

"Go away!! How did you find out where I lived!!?" I said trying to move his foot so that I may close door. Saga smirked and answered my question.

"You yourself said that you lived right across from Reita. So I called him up and asked him for his new address in case I ever needed him for something." I tried squishing his foot but it didn't work. Or maybe it did and he was just enduring it.

"Go away!" I yelled hoping that maybe Reita would be home and hear me.

"If you're secretly trying to call out to Reita, he isn't home. I saw him leave with another guy just as I had arrived." he smirked. This jerk saw right through me. I got distracted from trying to get rid of Saga because just then I heard my cell ring I opened the door quickly and shoved Saga to floor and slammed the door on him. I ran to my bedroom where I had my cell phone charging.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bou. It's Kanon."

"Kanon!" I said relieved and excited at the same time. "How's the tour?" I asked him.

"Great. Just great. But, here's what I called you for. Our manager gave us a break so I'm coming over."

"Coming over? Are you here!?" I asked. Kanon was coming home! Well, then he would have to go back to the band. He was just given a day off.

"I'm not right there at the moment. I'm boarding a plane to town right now. I'll be there in six hours tops. Wait for me okay."

"I love you." I said to him and myself. It was true. I loved Kanon and there was absolutely no one that could take me away from him. And, also, I promised him my innocence. I never break a promise. And if it's a promise like _that _to Kanon and Kanon only, then I have absolutely no problem with it.

"I love you, too. Listen, Bou..."

"Yeah?" I asked as I listening to Kanon's intoxicating voice.

"It's been three months since we last saw each other or even touched each other...so, I want to us to do something really special when I get there. But only if you're ready for me. Do you understand?" he asked and I stayed silent. I knew what he was talking about, but asking over the phone...

"Bou? Are you there?" I heard him ask and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here." I answered quickly in fear that he would hang up if he thought I wasn't on the other line.

"I'm sorry, Bou. I shouldn't have ask--"No! I want to! It's okay, Kanon. I was just surprised is all." I laughed nervously and Kanon stayed silent.

"So...it's okay with you if we..." he didn't finish his sentence and I nodded even though he couldn't see it.

"Yes. I want to. Say, Kanon? What airport is your plane going to land at?"

"The one in the Kanagawa District. Why?"

"I'll pick you up okay." I smiled.

"You're going to pick me up at the airport?" Kanon said hearing a small laugh.

"Yeesss. Is that a problem." I giggled and I heard a small chuckle from Kanon.

"No. No problem at all. Okay, so I'll wait for you there."

"Okay. So, I'll see you in six hours." I smiled. Kanon agreed and hung up. I closed my phone. I turned around to leave but stopped when I saw a figure leaning on the door sill of my bedroom. Saga.

"How long have you been there!?" I yelled and he smiled.

"Well, if you want to be a bit specific. I was here from the time you said, I love you to the time you said I'll see you in six hours." he smirked and then let himself into the room.

"Get out. You don't just let yourself into someone else's apartment." I glared but of course he didn't listen. "Well, I just did." he said as he came closer to me and shut the door behind him. With that, I panicked. Saga was in my bedroom. My bedroom! I stepped away as he came closer and found a chance to run to the door. But...he caught me from behind.

"Let go! Let me go!" I pleaded but Saga only tightened his embrace. He moved some of my hair behind my ear and began to stroke my face. He blew into my ear softly and I could feel myself get hard down there. I could feel his hot breath as he moved his mouth to my neck and began to suck.

"P-Please! Please don't!" I begged, eyes shut tightly, as Saga began to lick and nibble and the sensitive skin on my throat. If he left a mark, Kanon would see it. And if Kanon saw it...I don't even want to imagine. I squirmed and tried to move away but Saga only made it harder to move with each of my attempts.

"Oh, c'mon, Bou-kun." Saga purred in my ear. "We didn't get to finish yesterday and I just _know _how much you liked it. You wouldn't have moved closer or kissed me back if you hadn't." Those words knifed me in the heart and gut. I elbowed Saga and ran to the door. Once again, I failed. Saga was one that was quick to react. He grabbed me again and this time shoved me against the door. My back was still him. A dangerous position if I may say.

"Please! Just leave me alone!" I cried. Tears began to roll down my cheeks. I was beginning to lose hope of ever getting away. Saga leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Oh, I know you want this. This hear shows it prett clearly." he said reaching down to certain place and began to grope _it_. "Aah..." I gasped unwillingly.

"See, Bou. You want this." Saga said and turned me to face him and pressed his lips against mine. He shot his tongue inside without asking for entry, not that I would have let him in had he asked. He roamed all over inside my mouth and I regretfully emitted a few moans here and then. Saga began to unbutton my shirt and I took the chance to shove him away. I reached for the door knob and turned it, only to realized it was locked. When did he lock it? I didn't see him lock it when he had closed it...it must have been when he pushed me onto the door. Saga grabbed me again and this time began to work on my jeans.

"Don't! Please I'm begging y--"Your boyfriend is at the airport right? In Kanagawa District? He'll be there in...five and a half hours or so. If you don't want to him to end up in a hospital while you're tied up in a closet, then you'll do as a I say." My eyes widened. He wouldn't! ...Would he? No...he would. It showed in his eyes. There were full of lust and want. And I could tell he would do anything to get what he wanted. And that thing was me. I closed my eyes slowly and nodded. Before I could close them fully I saw a smirk come across Saga's face and he moved his lips to my neck again.

"Just...please, don't hurt him..." I said letting him have his way with me. I know I promised Kanon...but I didn't want Kanon to get hurt. But...was this really all right? Breaking a promise to protect the one you love? Promising them your innocence and then breaking it to protect their life...it was okay right?

Saga kissed Bou on the cheek and gestured his hand to the bed. Bou hesitated but then slowly moved over to his own bed and sat. Bou felt his heart pounding as Saga approuched him and took a seat next to him. "Bou...you're very pretty." Saga said as he stroked Bou's cheek gently. "And hot too..." he added as he began to remove his own shirt. Saga stroked Bou's hair gently and then pulled Bou's head closer to his and kissed him, chewing Bou's cherry flavlored lips. "Mhh, Ka--Mmhh…" Bou did not enjoy the kiss. All he could think about was Kanon. Saga deepened the kiss as he removed Bou's shirt and began to work on his jeans. He then found it difficult and told Bou to do it himself. "Open your jeans." Saga whispered against Bou's soft lips. Bou did as he was told and undid and unzipped his jeans; Saga helped him to pull it off his legs. Saga moved his hand to Bou's back and slid a finger inside.

Bou unwillingly parted his legs and Saga thrusted his finger into his entrance. He gasped loudly as he felt Saga's finger inside him, slowly Saga added another finger. He then kissed, licked, and nibbled Bou's neck. "N-No. Please...don't leave any marks." Bou whimpered. Saga's ministrations tickled Bou a bit, making him moan slightly. "You're quite inviting aren't you, Bou-kun?" Saga licked his lips. He leaned his head to Bou's ear and suckled its earlobe as his two fingers kept stretching Bou, and his free hand pinched at Bou's hardened nipple.

"Nnh...Kanon..." Bou moaned under his breath so that Saga wouldn't hear. He gripped at Saga's shoulder while his other hand grabbed Saga's hair. Saga grinned, "It seems you're stretched enough, I'm going to put it in", he said in a lustful tone. "I don't use any lube, so you're going to have to bear with it", he added as he stroked his own erection a bit. Bou gulped hard, he could feel Saga pushing inside to enter him. Slowly, Saga thrust all the way in, he started to move his hips immediately, faster and faster. "Aahh…please! Just...just don't cum inside. Please...slow down..." Bou begged. "Heh, you're holding on pretty tight, Bou-kun." Saga made some erotic sounds as he kept pounding into Bou roughly. After few thrusts, he needed to blow out his release. "Nnhh...I'm cumming!" Saga shouted as he pulled out, honoring Bou's request to not do it inside, and finally spouted his hot liquid on Bou. It made Bou sick. They both were panting heavily, but only one of them had tears rolling down his cheeks. _'I'm so sorry, Kanon...' _Bou thought, tears coming down non-stop and Saga pulled his body off Bou. He dressed himself and left without saying a word to the crying curled up Bou.

(Yue: I am so sorry, Bou. T.T )

A few hours later, after Bou had showered, he got dressed and went down to his car. His body was aching. Bou drove over to the airport and stood near the entrance looking for his beloved. Bou then heard someone call out his name. He turned to his right, and there stood Kanon smiling and ancxious. Bou smiled back and began to run towards Kanon, only to trip over his own shoe lace. He heard quick steps run towards him. Of course, it was Kanon.

"Are you okay." he giggled as he helped Bou to his feet. Bou nodded and wrapped his arms around Kanon's waist. Kanon returned the gesture by hugging Bou back.

"You smell nice. Did you shower in order to get ready?" Kanon asked and Bou's body began to tremble. He didn't shower because of that. He showered because he felt dirty after what he had done. Even now, he didn't feel clean.

"Eh? What's wrong? Bou, are you sick." Kanon said placing a hand on Bou's forehead, but Bou pulled back and shook his head.

"No. I'm not sick...not really. My body just kind of hurts. It hurts to move." Bou said truthfully, but didn't explain _why _it was hurting. Kanon simply smiled and picked Bou up into his arms bridal style.

"That's okay. I'll carry you. Where's your car." Bou smiled and pointed Kanon in the right direction. His car was parked in the farthest parking lot away from the airport building.

"Why'd you park way out here?" Kanon laughed as he placed Bou on the hood of the trunk.

"I couldn't find a parking space that was close to the building." Bou answered and then pulled Kanon into a kiss. Kanon's eyes widened, surprised that it was Bou who had intiated the kiss, but soon began to kiss him back. Bou put everything into the kiss. His love and his pain. It hurt to kiss Kanon. It hurt because he loved him and because he had betrayed him. Bou then pulled away and looked into Kanon's eyes as he stoked his face.

"Wow. Did you really miss me that much?" Kanon asked enjoying Bou's touch.

"You're okay." Bou said mostly to himself and a few tears began to well up in his eyes.

"I'm fine. But are you okay, Bou? You don't look to good." Bou didn't hear Kanon. He had noticed that his hand was bleeding. It was probably from when he tripped in the airport. He pulled his hand up and showed his injured hand to Kanon.

"Kiss it and make it better." Bou demanded in slightly childish manner. Kanon smiled and brought Bou's hand to his lips. He kissed and licked the wound. As Kanon pulled away, Bou noticed a small smear of blood on his beloved's lips. He grabbed Kanon's face and pulled him into another kiss. The blond's tongue darted out to lick at the bassist's lips, wiping the blood away while asking for the kiss to be deepened. Kanon moaned opening his mouth and the guitarists tongue entered, brushing against his own. Bou pulled the car keys out of his pocket and shoved towards Kanon breaking the kiss.

"You're driving. Let's go home." he moaned grabbing and massaging the hardness that had been brought on by the kiss. Kanon bit back a moan and ran over to the drivers side of the car. Bou entered the passenger seat of his car and pulled on his seat belt. Kanon kissed Bou on the cheek and started up the engine, driving back to the house faster than he should have. He had ran three read lights and didn't even think about giving an oncoming car the right of way. It was a miracle that they even made it back home.

They arrived and got out of the car. They both silently decided to leave the luggage for the later. They didn't take the elevator up thinking it would take to long to come down. They ran up the stairs, Kanon chasing Bou grabbing and tickling his body when ever he had catched him and Bou would break away in giggles leaving Kanon to chase him up the stairs. Bou had ran and lead Kanon to his apartment rather than his own.

"Why did we go to my apartment? Yours was much closer." Kanon said and Bou pulled out a spare key to Kanon's apartment. Kanon's eyes widened. He had not given Bou a spare key, but he did make one to give to him later.

"When did you...How did you..." Kanon didn't finish and Bou smirked at him playfully.

"Oh, like I_ don't _know that you keep the spare key in the hanger plant. You're so predictable, Kanon." Bou giggled and Kanon snatched the key from Bou's fingers. As Kanon attempted to get the door open, Bou wrapped his hands over the others chest and pressed himself against the bassist from behind. Pulling Bou in, Kanon quickly shut the door and pushed the guitarist roughly against it. The brunette pressed himself against the other, grinding their hips together causing both of them to moan. With shaky hands Bou started on the buttons of Kanon's shirt as he leaned in and placed a kiss against the smooth column of the bassist's throat.

"We won't make it to the bedroom if we keep this up." Kanon informed the young blond and placed his hands on the others hips, stilling both of their movements. Bou emitted a light grunt against Kanon's neck as he undid the last button of his shirt. Taking one of the older man's hands he dragged him off to the bedroom, shedding his own top in the process. As they entered the bedroom Kanon attacked Bou's lips with his own and pushed him backwards towards the bed. The bassist kissed his way down Bou's tight stomach and then nipped at each of the exposed hips as he undid the guitarist's pants.

"K-Kanon." Bou whimpered as he felt the other's lips on his overheated skin. "It'll be all right." Kanon reassured as he stripped Bou from the rest of his clothes. Once Bou was completely naked Kanon placed his hands on the younger's hips and leaned forward, placing a kiss on the tip of his erection. "P-Please...Kanon, I love you...I need you. I need you badly right now." whimpered and pleaded as he reached down to fumble with the fastening of Kanon's pants, making the brunette moan at the pressure the hands were causing on his groin. He finally took pity on the younger man and undid them himself, sliding his pants and boxers down his legs. He scooted farther up the bed and lay down, pumping himself slowly and panting.

The room was filled with the constant squeek of the bed and darkness, loud inhales and breathy exhales, and broken words accompanied by quiet groans. "Please… I-I need you in me now." Bou whined and squirmed beneath the other. Kanon grinned and pulled away from the other and began to kiss Bou's neck.

"I don't know...I think I enjoy seeing you like this, all needy and wanting." Kanon teased and began to claim Bou's neck leaving a mark. "D-Don't mess, with me." Bou managed to say breathing heavily at Kanon's ministrations. Kanon smiled and pulled himself up. "How do you want it? From behind or right before those goregous eyes?" Kanon asked waiting for Bou's answer. Bou pulled himself up and held onto Kanon's shoulders. "I want to see your face." he answered. Kanon pulled a tube of lube from the bedside table and slicked his cock quickly, moaning slightly as his fingers smoothed over the head. He then positioned himself at the blonde's entrance, pushing himself inside slowly. Bou whimpered and held onto Kanon's shoulder's tightly. "It's okay. I'll be gentle with you." Kanon said as he began to move his hips.

"P-Please..." Bou groaned, being cut off by a deep moan as the other began to move inside him. "What are you pleading for?" Kanon gasped continuing his thrusts. "Please...please. Whatever happens...don't...d-don't leave me, Kanon. Don't leave. Please." Bou managed to voice his words as slight pain only added to the pleasure he was receiving from the other pounding inside him. Kanon smiled at Bou's plead. "I won't leave you. I'll never leave you." he whispered into his ear.

"K-Kanon...I'm close to--Aah!" Bou didn't finish his sentence as Kanon released inside him. Not long after did Bou cum as well, spilling over Kanon's stomach and his as well. It felt good with Kanon Bou thought. The pain he had felt all over his body earlier was gone. Kanon collapsed on Bou's body and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I love you." he whispered as Bou pushed him off him and placed his head on Kanon's chest. "I love you too. I love you so much." Bou panted still trying to catch his breath. "Did you like it." Kanon asked stroking Bou's soft blond hair. Bou lifted himself from Kanon's chest and placed a kiss on his lips. "I loved it." he grinned. "But you know, even if you were bad at it, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference. You know, it being my first." Bou lied. He couldn't let Kanon find out about Saga. "Hey! Don't prejudge what I can do."

Kanon pulled Bou's head and kissed him. Bou couldn't help but accepted it. They weren't hesitant to involve tongues into their kiss of course. It was long and full of passion. They were ravishing each other's lips, enjoying each other's tongue, swallowing each other's saliva, but Bou was the one who controlled the kiss. He was reaching all the way inside Kanon's mouth, even his saliva managed to drip out of Kanon's mouth. Bou broke the kiss and licked Kanon's sexy, wet lips. "Don't leave. Never leave." Bou said against Kanon's lips. Kanon shook his head. "I'm not going to leave you." With those last words, they both fell to sleep, Bou on top using Kanon's chest as a pillow.

* * *

So, um, Bou didn't lose his innocence to Kanon. But hey, he did still sleep with him...he did lie that it was his first time. The next chapter is going to be one HUGE surprise. This chapter didn't really reveal much or hint as to what was going to happen next, but you'll find out. But rest assured, Saga will be back. Dun dun dun!

Review will be very much appreciated. Sankyuu~ ^^


End file.
